Agent 007
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: This is a story about sexy Edward Cullen the spy out to kill with his deadly good looks. Well, more like out to assassinate someone with his gun. But guess who the target is! Originally a one-shot, but now with an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

"Agent 007, we need you right away!" the speaker in my car blared.

I put my black Aston Martin Vanquish in reverse and turned to go in the right direction as my tires screeched in protest at the speed I was going at. It was well beyond the speed limit, or even the car's limit, but then again, no one was around, and my car had been tweaked to handle my kind of driving.

My cell phone rang. I picked up with out thinking to check who it was, and instantly regretted it.

"Edward!" a high, nasally voice shrieked on the other end.

Oh. My liaison from last night. Ech. Not a night I would ever want to remember. What was her name again? Linny, Lonnie, Laurel, Laurie… LAUREN! That was the voluble girl's name. I absolutely despised her.

I instantly hung up and made sure her number was blocked so she wouldn't be able to call me again.

Thank goodness for this super awesome spy equipment.

I drove into headquarters, parking my car in the middle of the open lobby. After all, that was the point of having it there, for me to skid in, get info, and skid out to do my job.

I got out of my car and tossed my keys to whoever was next to me, waiting for me to do just that.

I walked into the boss's office.

"Yes Carlisle. I'm here, as you requested. What service am I to fulfill now?" I greeted the boss gruffly.

"Hello, Edward," he answered in a smooth voice. "I have a mission for you, of course. An assassination. I'll have my assistant give you the file with all the details. Emmett will service you in the weapons department. Esme, please come here," he spoke into the intercom. His small assistant, whom I assumed was Esme, came in and handed me the file before exiting the room. I caught Carlisle wink at her, and she blushed as she left.

"Fine. I'll be on my way now. I'll come back when the deed has been done." I nodded to him as I went out the door.

I walked down the corridors to the door where I knew Emmett was waiting behind for me. I opened it and was immediately tackled to the ground by a large, burly bear.

I let out a string of cuss words as I got up to my feet while rubbing my now sore arm.

"Emmett," I growled at him, "if you ever do that again, I won't hesitate to snap off your arm."

"I'd love to see you try," he said with a smirk.

"Fine. Whatever. Just give me my weapons so I can get going."

"Sure Edward, Mr. Pussy-Pants. You know I scared you. We're meeting at the club at 11 tonight. You better be there, man, or else."

I looked back at his jolly expression and feigned exasperation as I rolled my eyes.

I wondered how Emmett got into the CIA if he never took anything seriously. Must be all those muscles. He was pretty good at fighting; that much I'll admit.

I climbed back into my car and put it on auto-pilot, well, auto-driver I guess, and looked at the file as the car headed to the destination already programmed into its system while I was gone. This was for like, 5 minutes, tops. Of course that meeting was fast. I'm a spy; it's what I'm trained to do.

I took a private jet to Switzerland. Since it was a neutral country, many nations put their savings in the bank of Switzerland.

I made my way to the assigned destination. The bank in Switzerland that dealt with the most cash. I was dealing with an embezzler. She was a woman who came from the U.S. to work for the bank here. Now I see why; to carry out her mission of stealing the money.

Obviously.

I strolled in through the revolving gold doors of the bank, and then stepped through the metal detectors. After the guards checked me, I looked for the nearest vacant desk being attended by a woman. Searching, searching… Aha! Found one!

I sauntered over to the woman's desk and checked her name plate.

ISABELLA SWAN

Perfect. Exactly who I was looking for.

"Excuse me miss, are you available?"

She looked startled, as if she wasn't expecting anyone at the moment. She looked up at me to reply, and then stopped dead in her tracks and just stared.

I think I just heard her jaw hit the floor.

Yeah. I have that effect on women.

I smirked at her from where I stood.

"Well, Miss Swan," I said, checking the name plate once more, trying to appear casual, "you appear to be free, and I need to talk with someone about opening an account. I just moved here, and I don't know anything about that sort of thing."

Lies. All lies. Of course I knew about that sort of thing. Anything government related, I had to know. I opened accounts around the world all the time. Currently, I have an account in 39 different countries, and I've been to 73 of them.

"Well," she said as she pushed her long mahogany hair out of her face, "I can help you right now. Where are you from, sir?"

"The U.S." I tried to be as flirtatious as possible. She blushed.

"Okay, just sign these forms, and when you finish, I'll help you with the rest."

I did as she asked, not using my real name, Edward Cullen. Instead, I used Mike Newton. Not a very appealing name if you asked me, but it's what Carlisle assigned me.

I went through all the procedures, and soon, I was finished.

"So, Bella," I called her. I didn't know her, and yet I was already giving her a nickname. Yes. I was good at playing the field, thank goodness for that; otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this far in my career. "Are you busy later on?" I gave her the most dazzling smile I had, and left, her speechless. I saw an opportunity and seized it, since she couldn't speak.

"Great. I'll see you at the Eclipse club on Derfeusen Street and Garsfesherberg Avenue," Swedish names, ech. I hated them. "Be there at 9pm." I winked and then left.

My plan had been perfectly executed. I knew she would show up. They always did. She seemed especially defenseless to my tricks than most girls. Maybe she wasn't uses to being hit on, though I highly doubted _that_. I had pretty high standards for women, and she exceeded them. One look at her would knock any man's shoes, socks, pants and boxers off, as well as his entire ensemble. _That's_ how hot she was. I thought I would fall prey to her beauty, but then again, that was her gift. She was a siren calling to me as if I was a sailor on a voyage. I was so tempted to give in. I wanted to show up tonight so badly, but I had a job to do.

How could a woman like that, so attractive, be a criminal?

I never would have pegged her as one to steal money from a national bank. Oh well. We all have our quirks.

I thought about the conversation we had while I was filling out those wretched papers. It was the most intellectual conversation I've had today. This week. This month. _Ever_! I've never connected with anyone like that before. I wanted that again, but how could I possibly receive that if I was about to kill her?

I couldn't do it; I just couldn't. She was too magnificent of a creature to be annihilated. By me especially.

It was then that I started planning how to get out of it.

Here's what I would do.

She would show up tonight, and I would go on with my plan. Simple.

I set up my equipment on the roof of the building across from the club's entrance where Bella was waiting for my supposed arrival.

I set up my sniper rifle. It was silently, but deadly accurate. I absolutely loved it.

I looked through the lens and focused on my target. I was ready to pull the trigger as I looked at Bella, before I decided to go to plan B.

I switched the bullets in the gun and shot her.

She instantly fell to the ground.

I never ran so fast. In a flash I was out of the building and standing with the crowd surrounding Bella's unmoving body.

I grinned to myself. Yes. I executed the plan perfectly.

"People, back away. She's just fainted. She does it all the time. She's diabetic," I explained to the people as I scooped up her body into my arms. It was so easy to fool these civilians.

I took her to my car and drove away to a place where no one would find us.

Bella slowly stirred from coma-like state after I shot her with the elephant tranquilizer. I decided to interrogate her and then decide whether or not if I should kill her.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Isabella Swan."

"Don't lie to me," I told her coldly.

"I'm not lying. My name really is Isabella Swan. You can check it if you want. I work for Jasper Hale. I originally worked in a bank in Forks, Washington, where I lived with my fiancé, Jacob Black. One day Mr. Hale approached me and offered me a chance to make more money. I took it. I didn't realize what I was getting into. He said that if I didn't do as I was told, then he would report me to the police, because he recorded me agreeing to work for him. But, then again, I'd end up going to jail, wouldn't I?" she laughed bitterly to herself.

For some reason, I actually believed her. She seemed so pure and good, and now she was being blackmailed. I felt angry that this Jasper Hale person would do this to her. It made me want to hurt him.

"You're a government agent, aren't you?" she asked me.

Why not? "Yes."

"How much did you steal?"

"Nothing, yet. I haven't been instructed to do so until the end of the week."

"Then why does your file say you were caught stealing?"

She chuckled. How could she be laughing during a situation like this?

"Yes, I was caught stealing from the bank, but not _money_. I was sneaking some pens out with me. They don't like that. They have the tendency to overreact."

"Hmm." That actually made some sense.

"Where can I find this Jasper Hale person?" Bella gave me the address of the hotel he was staying at.

"Here Bella, I brought you some food. Eat," I commanded. She did as I said. "Stay here." I knew she would, since I snuck sleeping medication into her food.

I left with my weapon in hand, and it was loaded with real bullets this time.

I found 'Mr. Hale', and I got a view into his bedroom through a window. I saw him step onto the small balcony of his hotel room. A clear shot. I relaxed my grip before tightening it once more. I checked my angle, licked my lips, and pulled the trigger. Poof. He was no more, and no one saw or heard anything. I came and went like a ghost, unnoticed.

I returned to Bella and waited foe her to awake.

When she finally did, I didn't know how to speak with her.

"Listen, Bella, I'm really sorry about earli-," but she cut me off. "It's okay."

"So, um, I guess you have the choice of returning back home to, um, Washington, or…" I trailed off. I didn't know how to ask her what I wanted. I so very much wanted to keep her with me, but how could I ask that of her after I just planned to murder her? And didn't she say she was engaged? Might as well just say it. She'll hate me either way.

"You know, Bella, you could always stay with me." She blushed at this.

"You'd probably have to start over anyway, and I don't mind reinventing myself to go with you." I've never been so honest with one person in so little time.

But what was I thinking? She'd never be mine when she belongs to someone else. She had a life I never was apart of, and never will be. How the thought of that brought an aching in my heart.

"I want to go with you." She looked me square in the eye, and I knew she meant it.

"Why would you go with someone you don't know?" she really was a puzzle.

"I feel so drawn to you, and being around you is so…easy and comfy," she admitted, looking embarrassed. She looked down at her hands intertwined on her lap and bit down on her bottom lip. I couldn't stand seeing her this way, not when I knew she felt the same way. I tilted her chin up so she would have to look at me.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. I," I hesitated, not used to being open with someone, "I feel the same way about you. Even though you don't know my name. I'm Edward Cullen." I extended my hand towards her.

She looked angry.

"You lied to me!" she yelled. "You said your name was Mike. Anything else I should know about you?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry. That was my job. I've had a change of heart halfway through the process of killing you." It was my failed attempt to cover my butt. Epic failure.

"And what would make you change yo-," I didn't give her a chance to finish. I brought her face up to mine and kissed her with passion and fierceness I didn't know I had. Soon enough, she was kissing me back and pulling me closer. We pulled away to breathe. I couldn't control myself.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

She smiled up at me. "I love you too." And we kissed again; it was sweeter, more tender, but with the same passion.

We ran off to hide from the government. That was our plan.

"Edward, where are you? Have you completed your mission?" It was Carlisle's voice on my car radio. I glared at it before ripping the radio intercom from its electrical socket.

"Screw it." And I continued kissing my newfound love.


	2. Epilogue

**I couldn't leave the story like that the way I had.**

* * *

"So, babe, what's on the agenda for today?" the angel behind me asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Well," I said as I turned around to face her, and bring her into my arms as I kissed her forehead, "what do you want to do?"

"Hm." She thought about it for a moment with a look of concentration on her face. Then her eyes lit up as she finally figured it out. "Aha!" she said triumphantly. She kissed my nose and said, "Let's just go for a swim today, sweetie," Bella said as she leaned her head into my chest.

"Hmm, anything you want. And anything to see you in that bikini," I said as I inhaled her scent. She smacked my arm lightly and laughed. She disappeared and then returned, covered with a sarong.

"Catch me if you can," she said seductively. And she took off towards the ocean in front of our house, kicking up sand as she went along.

I enjoyed the view I was getting, thinking about all that had happened over the past eight months.

"_I love you Isabella Swan."  
She smiled up at me. "I love you too." And we kissed again; it was sweeter, more tender, but with the same passion.  
We ran off to hide from the government. That was our plan."Edward, where are you? Have you completed your mission?" It was Carlisle's voice on my car radio. I glared a it before ripping the radio intercom from its electrical socket.  
"Screw it." And I continued kissing my newfound love._

Eight months ago, I was with a different woman every night.  
Eight months ago, I was sent on a mission to assassinate someone in Switzerland.  
Eight months ago, I wasn't who I was supposed to be.  
Eight months ago, I disobeyed direct orders from Carlisle.  
Eight months ago, I threw away everything for love, and I've never looked back.

After ditching Switzerland, we deleted all traces of people under the name Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. From there we started over, new lives, new names, new identities, a new future.

We both acted on impulse. We knew each other for less than 12 hours, but we already professed our love for one another. Almost like Romeo and Juliet, but without the tragedy. But, those three words, I love you, they made all the difference. Eight months later, and I still got those shocks and shivers from touching my Bella. She still does that to me, just like when we first met. That's what made me so sure that she was the one, that she was the love of my life, and I guess that was all she needed to convince her too, because miraculously, she returns my feelings.

2 months after we ran away together, after we were sure of our love, we got married. We were now Mr. and Mrs. Ben and Angela Cheney, and we were enjoying our new secret life in our own secluded part of Haiti. Thank goodness I had a bank account overflowing with money in 39 different countries.

Because we erased all records of our existence, Jacob Black, Bella's previous fiancé, thought she was dead. And you know what she told me? She said screw him, because she only cared about being with me. Could she really love me that much? It seemed like she did. Bella was more than I could deserve. But I hated having to call her by her alias in public. I know I didn't enjoy being called Ben.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and ran after my angel. She peeled herself out of the white sarong she was wrapped in and let it fly away with the wind. That left her exposed to me in just her midnight blue bikini. I stopped where I was and gulped. She was going to be the death of me while wearing that skimpy little thing.

"Edward, come and catch me!" she cried, wiggling her hips.

I charged into the water after her, and scooped her up into my arms, spinning around in laughter.

"Put me down, Edward!" she yelled as she slapped my butt to put her down. I complied.

As soon as I set her down, I let my lips attack her own, but she didn't refuse me.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"Haven't you heard? I'm married to Ben. It's Mrs. Cheney now."

"Well, it looks like I'll have to go caveman and win you back," I chuckled darkly.

"So what are you planning on doing to win me back?" she bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes. The seductress herself didn't know what she did to me. I scooped her up into my arms and was ready to run her over to our bedroom, but I had to stop in my tracks.

I stopped and stared.

"Carlisle..." I whispered.

"Edward! There you are, my boy!"

What was Carlisle doing here?

I set Bella down quickly and grabbed her hand, standing in front of her so she would be hidden from Carlisle's view.

"What are you doing here Carlisle?"

"Well, I quit the business. I ran away with my assistant. You remember Esme, right?" I recognized the petite caramel colored woman before me.

"Of course," I said as I shook his hand. "Actually, Carlisle, I have a surprise. This is my Bella," I brought Bella out from behind me and the three of them shook hands. "We got married. I love her. I'm sorry I had to do what I did, but I don't regret it."

"I understand, really, I do. Now, just call me Edward Masen," he said with a chuckle, "and this is now Elizabeth Masen," he said, gesturing towards Esme.

"Well, we are now Mr. and Mrs. Ben and Angela Cheney."

"Oh, and Edward," Carlisle called after us as we headed back towards our home, which was not too far from where we were, "Emmett is here. Yes, he brought his prey back with him as well, just like you. Rosalie. Hehe. I'll be seeing you around, son," he said, and walked off with his arm around Esme's waist.

I just shook my head in disbelief.

I looked back down at my Bella's questioning stare.

"I love you."

"And I love you, too, Mr. Cheney."

"I need to take you back home _right now_ Mrs. Cheney."

"Your wish is my command, Agent 007."


End file.
